


Save Me

by orphan_account



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Eventual Romance, F/F, Healing, Kissing, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taylor finds a body on her private beach. Soon she learns the name to the lovely face: Karlie Kloss. Taylor quickly becomes protective, and maybe a bit obsessed with the pretty blonde that always seems to have a smile.





	1. Prologue & Snippet

Save Me

** Prologue: **

** Alone in the Tide **

****

The long malnourished body was found in the surf was bloodied and bruised. Her head was pushed at an unnatural angle, while handprints had left black and blue marks on her delicate neck. The scene was made all the more vulnerable by its nakedness. Her already dark tresses were stained red with blood. It was obvious that the body had been placed in the tide from another location.

Her frame was womanly from her face, breasts, waist, and hips that were too beguiling to be anything else than feminine. Most unsettling however were the bruises near her vagina, inviting talk of more than a simple assault. Of all those who found her, none looked too close, afraid to see more. In the end, the young woman’s frame had shown up on a private beach, which ultimately saved and changed her life.

It was midmorning when a group of famous friends came upon her. The reaction was confused at first, as the mind could not fathom such a grisly sight so early in the day. One brave blonde broke forth to check for vital signs. The body was cold, but a slight pulse was still determined to beat.

            “I found a pulse!” Came the welcome announcement.

            Soon the tall young woman with clear blue eyes was taking control of the situation. Refusing to let the situation fall into chaos, she appointed roles. A strong young man to administer CPR, another young woman with a phone already in her hands called 911 as the leader dictated what she was to say, and finally a small group was to go and see about the emergency vehicles, and help the police and EMTs towards the scene. All was done with brisk ease causing those in the group to stay calm. The powerful blonde never left the side of the girl that was barely alive while giving her instructions.

            The police and ambulance were at the scene in record time, and thankfully there was shallow breathing coming from the victim when they arrived. The group successfully directed everyone to the once lonely location. Everything after that was a blur. The bronzed skinned victim was packed up like a parcel and put into the ambulance, leaving with the sirens blaring. The police remained behind to glean all that they could from the people who had gathered back at the edge of the beach. They talked mostly to the pop princess, who had to hide her impatience, as she wanted to get to the hospital to be with the young woman she was quickly viewing as hers.

            Things wrapped up, and finally the blonde celeb called for a town car to take her directly to the hospital. Her friends (now anxious by her departure) asked to come with her or what they should do. One petite brunette beauty came the closest to the car as her “friend” ducked in.

            “Is there anything I can do to help?” She asked sweetly with a bit of anxiety.

            She was rewarded with a soft smile.

            “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be back soon. You should get some rest. Stay here if you’d like.”

            Disappointment followed these words, but the model nodded, and watched as the door closed softly and the car drove away. There was the sense that this might be the beginning of a new chapter for all of them.

~*~*~

**Chapter One Snippet**

           

            No one could visit the assaulted victim for several weeks. She was regaining consciousness and healing the wounds that scarred her body. Taylor was relieved to hear that the patient was bouncing back quicker than the doctors had expected. Soon a name could be put with the face…Karlie Kloss. Another surprise was that she remembered her name. Of course, this turned out to be all that she would remember.

            Karlie cried with frustration when she could not give the police the answers that they needed. They treated her gently and pulled back when it became clear that no answers were coming forth. The nurse walked in as the police showed himself or herself out. They agreed to come back at a later time.

            Karlie had had enough. Her time spent at this hospital had been trying at the very least. At the most, it had been traumatizing. The rape kit had left her with even more nightmares. It had been a four-hour exercise in torture, with people she didn’t know taking pictures of her body, sticking things in all of her orifices, and (if it was possible) more humiliating things. No matter how kind the staff was, she felt like she was being raped all over again. Her body still held all of those tormented memories.

            Karlie could not bear being in her drab prison anymore. She was in luck, as soon as a certain powerful singer heard that Karlie well enough to travel, she made plans for Karlie to be transported to a private hospital. This new place was geared towards both the body and the mind. Finally, Karlie would see someone other than an hourly social worker that was burnt out.

            Taylor had called to tell Karlie’s staff that she would be coming to visit that afternoon. When Karlie learned of this she became anxious and excited. She had been a fan of Taylor’s for God’s knew how long. Karlie loved her music, and had been to a few concerts when she could. At first, she had been upset that she would have to meet her in one of the hospital’s ugly shapeless gowns, but her favorite nurse went out of her way to help. Sarah brought her an outfit and some drugstore makeup. Karlie thanked her profusely, grateful knowing that Saah had had to sneak the makeup in for her.

            Karlie gave herself enough time to bathe, change, do her makeup, and at least try to do something with her hair. She thought she looked decent, and walked back into the room, to get in her bed before her visitor came. Her hands shook a little as she heard someone coming down the hall…

           

           


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karlie begs Taylor to take her home with her instead of going to the private hospital. Taylor takes her home, and helps Karlie when her anxiety to comes to much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I was working on it being much more longer, and school was getting in the way. Btw, I don't know why certain parts of the song are extra big and bold. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoy.

      It was not long before Karlie’s famous visitor had arrived. Karlie gave her a shy smile and a soft “hi”. Taylor sped up her walk towards the chair placed at the side of the hospital bed.

      “Hello!” She greeted with a big smile, “How are you feeling?”

      Taylor’s voice was eager as she studied her with her bright blue eyes. Karlie blossomed under the attention, finally feeling as though there was someone out there who truly cared about her.

      “I’m good, I’m starting to feel a little better.” Karlie offered freely.

      Taylor asked her how she felt about going to a different place for treatment. Karlie hesitated for a moment. She was thankful that Taylor was going out of her way to get such care for her, so she said:

      “It will be nice to talk to a therapist.” She wasn’t convincing at all.

      Taylor got up from the chair so she could sit next to Karlie on the bed. She wrapped her up in a hug.

      “It’ll get better I promise. You’ll be there tomorrow.”

      “Can’t I just leave with you?” Karlie asked when the hug ended.

      When the singer looked back at her face, she saw that Karlie was drawn and pale. Her previously light green eyes were void of any happiness.

      “I can’t go to another hospital.” She whispered, unable to staunch the tears from her eyes anymore.

      The truth was Taylor could not think of anything she wanted more. She wanted to take care of Karlie and be there for her as she went through this horrendous time. But was it the right decision? Would Karlie get better care at the other hospital? The singer shook her head inwardly. She had the money to bring Karlie any of the care she needed.

      “You don’t have to go. You can come with me tonight if you want.” Taylor said confidently, “I just have to make some calls.”

      Karlie cuddled up with the big teddy bear Taylor had brought as a gift. The singer called the hospital and apologized for having to take Karlie out of the program. She called a car to come pick them up after visiting hours, and her house staff letting them know to get the house ready. She hoped that she was giving them enough time by staying at the hospital a little longer. She talked to the staff and signed the necessary papers. As Karlie was leaving tomorrow anyway, there were not many problems.

“Are you ready to go?” Taylor asked smiling when a tiny grin passed over the other girl’s lips. Her eyes screamed, “yes” as her head nodded unconsciously.

      The journey proved to be a long maze, and the pop princess could see that her guest was quickly tiring. Offering her hand, Taylor was secretly pleased when Karlie accepted it. Karlie turned to her and gave her a grateful smile. As they finally passed through the doors of a more secluded side entrance, the singer heard Karlie take a deep sigh of relief. Taylor squeezed her hand. When she saw the black expensive looking car and driver, she stopped and turned to Taylor with a nervous air:

      “You didn’t have to do this for me.”

      Karlie was shifting anxiously from foot to foot as if she suddenly realized what she was getting into. Taylor tried to get look into her eyes, and it took a bit of coaxing before she could.

      “Don’t worry about it, alright? You’ve been through a lot. Let me just take care of you for now.”

      The singer motioned for the driver to open the door. She helped Karlie in and then slid in next to her. As the door closed, she heard Karlie’s stomach growl. Her new houseguest looked down at it with a reproachful look.

      “Sorry.” Karlie said still looking a bit disgruntled by her stomach’s confession.

      Taylor bit her lip, to hide her amusement.

            “Should we get some food before going home?”

      The young woman seated next to her seemed to consider for a moment. As she did, Taylor noticed that she was constantly clenching and unclenching her fists anxiously. Occasionally she would pull at her at her earlobes and bite at her lips.

      “Hey, are you okay?” Taylor asked softly, taking her hand in hers again.

      Karlie choked back tears of frustration. It was not like her to admit feelings of weakness, but she knew that she would not get past this if she did not say something.

      “I’m trying to calm myself, but I can’t.”

      With this statement, Karlie looked down as tears threatened to fall. None came as the reality was that the tears dried up because she was so drained. The singer remained calm, scooting closer so she could put an arm around her.

      “Let’s just get some food, and figure out what our next step is at home.” ‘

      These words comforted Karlie, who nodded and took a deep breath. Taylor was used to being in control and was proving thus far, to be good for the anxious rape victim. Soothingly she asked if Karlie had a preference for a fast food place along the way home. Her new houseguest shook her head, replying that most were the same anyway. McDonald's won the day, as it was the closest on the road home. Focusing on deciding what to order and then eating took Karlie’s attention away from her anxiety if only for a short amount of time.

      The pop princess was happy to see that Karlie ate most of her meal. Finally, the pair was at Taylor’s opulent country home. The town car passed through the gates, and Karlie stuck out her neck so she could see it all. Taylor told her that is was surround by a high fence that could injure or electrocute anyone who tried to get in. The home itself was smaller than Karlie imagined, but she liked it. There were fewer places for people to sneak in. She loved that the woods shielded them from view.

      Night had crept up around them, and Karlie found that her anxiety was returning. She took Taylor’s hands without asking, causing the singer to smile to herself pleased that Karlie was starting to trust her.

      “Why don’t we get our pajamas on and watch a movie or something?” Taylor suggested, trying not to bring up sleep.

      “Okay.” Karlie nodded, sticking close to Taylor.

      She followed Taylor into the room they would be sleeping in. She was happy to see that there were two full beds. Karlie asked if Taylor would be taking the other bed?

      “Yes, I…figured you didn’t want to be alone,” Taylor answered quietly.

      “Thank you,” Karlie replied softly.

      As Karlie picked up the nightgown from the bed, a cute white cat with flat gray ears joined her. She meowed at Karlie, waiting patiently for the young woman to pet her. The singer tried to stifle a giggle but was unable. Karlie began stroking the cat’s soft fur, hearing a loud purr in response.

      “What is its name?” Karlie asked turning to Taylor.

      “Her name is Meredith.” Taylor replied.

      The singer walked over to the pair and took a few pictures with her phone. Karlie seemed happy and relaxed as she played with and pet Meredith.

      “What breed is she?” Karlie asked looking over at Taylor as Meredith rolled onto her back, revealing her belly to her new friend.

      “She’s a Scottish Fold.” The singer answered taking another picture.

      Karlie scratched her belly, her smile easy.

      “Can I bring her when we watch a movie?” Karlie pleaded.

      Taylor asserted easily, and Karlie picked up the calm cat.

Taylor led the way to a small screening room. Karlie took her place as the couch while the singer rattled off some titles of possible DVDs. When she called out “Mean Girls” Karlie asked if they could watch that one. The singer thought it was a perfect choice for her guest’s first night. Taylor joined Karlie on the couch after starting it. Meredith stretched out over Karlie’s lap, enjoying the attention.

      Karlie enjoyed the movie, laughing along with Taylor, commenting here and there. Taylor secretly moved a little closer to her guest as the movie went on. They talked about their favorite characters, and how they wished there had been a second.

      “The tv movie didn’t count.” Karlie decided, speaking about the “Mean Girls 2” movie that had come out on ABC.

      It all was over too soon. It was almost 11:30, and she knew that it was time for bed. Meredith didn’t have a concept of time and was easily picked up when the girls began to walk back to the bedroom. Taylor could tell that Karlie’s anxiety was returning. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her…

The anxiety was at it’s highest as the door closed, as Karlie refused to leave Taylor’s side. She felt dwarfed by the house, it was too big or her taste. Her leader’s hand was not offered, but she grabbed it anyway. The night was certainly not going to be easy at this rate…

She was lying in bed, the night-lights seemingly giving enough light to keep her fears at bay. Even with Meredith lying by her side, fear would not be quieted, however. Karlie buried herself in her pillows, and finally, let her frailty free. Her petite frame wracked with sobs as feelings of fear and loneliness washed over her. There was rustling from the other bed as Taylor as she practically leaped over to the other bed. Meredith scurried out of the way, jumping onto the floor, still watching over the poor young woman.

      Carefully she pulled the covers back and wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl. It took a minute or two for Karlie to yield. When she did, Taylor eased her hold trying to think of how she could calm this suffering victim. It should’ve been obvious, but soon she was singing in calming tones:

##  _“I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, “I’ll never let you go.”_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said: “Don’t leave me here alone_

_But all that’s dead and gone and passed tonight,”_

 

Karlie’s breath was easing, and Taylor felt her own panic start to subside.

 

## “Just close your eyes

_The sun is going down_

_You’ll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I’ll be safe and sound_

_Don’t you dare look out your window, darling._

_Everything’s on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music’s gone_

_Gone,”_

 

Karlie’s tears were quiet now, as Taylor rubbed her back. She swallowed her own reaction to cry.

 

##  _“Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You’ll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You’ll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light…”_

There was a silence now that assuaged Taylor’s concern. The breathing was no longer shallow, and Karlie seemed less distressed. When she went to move to make Karlie more comfortable, she felt the young woman stiffen.

      “It’s okay, I’m just trying to make things more comfortable,” Taylor reassured her. She felt a nod against her chest. Somehow she maneuvered them so that they reclined back onto the pillows.

      “I’m not going to be able to sleep tonight.” Karlie disclosed meekly.

      “That’s okay. We don’t have to sleep. Tomorrow I will give a therapist a call.”

      There was a little silence before the young woman in her arms said:

      “I’m sorry.”

      The singer quickly shushed her, saying that there was nothing to be sorry for. Eventually, Taylor’s special houseguest did fall asleep in the weak morning hours. The pop princess stayed awake, resolute in what she saw as her job to watch over Karlie.

She was still there when the young woman woke up. It was about 8 am, Karlie having only gotten about 3 to 4 hours of sleep. The singer noted the dark spaces in her eyes and facial features that were still drawn. The singer was grateful that it was a new day, and she was going to get some help for this mysterious woman.

      “Hey,” She greeted softly, “how are you feeling?”

      “Okay,” Karlie replied in a raspy voice. Her spirits seemed up since last night, which cheered Taylor.

      “Are you hungry?” She asked, smiling when Karlie nodded.

      “I like to hear that.”


	3. Fumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karlie and Taylor have a happy breakfast together before things go downhill...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally go around to writing the third chapter! School has been getting in the way. Sorry! I hope you guys enjoy it. Oh! And here are some pictures I didn't include in the story. Taylor's House: [home](http://www.lovethispic.com/uploaded_images/93631-Lovely-Country-Home.jpg)   
> Taylor's Kitchen: [kitchen](https://iss.zillowstatic.com/image/contemporary-kitchen-with-oak-cabinets-i_g-ISxfqusshw28y90000000000-yEQNa.jpg)  
> Taylor's Living Room: [Living Room](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/bf/fc/50/bffc50ca54dfb8d06e56d5acfcf16fd8--wood-beams-exposed-beams.jpg)

       

       Karlie had not fallen asleep until about 3am, and when she did it was a fitful sleep as she tossed and turned. It only seemed to get better when she snuggled up against Taylor. Her face became serene and her breath evened out. Taylor finally allowed herself to sleep after she could tell that Karlie was going to be all right. The sun woke Karlie, who felt at ease in Taylor’s arms. She was able to keep her anxiety at bay for the moment, as she felt protected. Not wanting to wake Taylor up (she was sure that the singer had not gotten a lot of sleep) she remained quiet, her light green eyes studying the room around her.

          Taylor woke up to two beautiful green eyes staring up at her with adorable scrutiny.

          “Good morning to you too.” The singer chuckled, as Karlie’s lips spread into a bright smile.

          _‘She really is beautiful.’_ Taylor caught herself thinking, as she got lost in Karlie’s smile.

          The singer shook the thought from her mind, instead of asking her guest if she wanted some breakfast. Before Karlie could speak, her stomach answered for her. The pretty guest blushed as she hung her head so that Taylor would not see. Taylor bit her lip so that she would not laugh.

          “Do you know what you want to eat? I can make pretty much anything.” The singer offered as Karlie finally looked back up.

          “How about pancakes?” Karlie asked softly, after thinking about it for a moment.

          The singer was silent for a moment as she studied Karlie. It was happening more often since she had become Taylor’s houseguest. The singer secretly noticed how her mood changed, and how her eyes reflected every emotion in their green depths. Swallowing, she eventually was able to answer:

          “Is there any kind you like especially?”

          Taylor went on to list a few, giving her guest the options.

          “Buttermilk please.” Karlie replied.

          The two got out of bed and Karlie followed Taylor into the massive kitchen.

          “Oh my God!” Karlie breathed looking at the expensiveness that was the singer’s kitchen.

          Taylor just laughed and told her houseguest to sit down in one of the white chairs that sat along the counter. Karlie watched as Taylor moved around the kitchen getting pancakes ready. Her houseguest was hypnotized by the time the singer actually got around to cooking. Karlie had no cooking skills to speak of and was thoroughly impressed. She asked where Taylor had come by these skills.

          “My grandmother taught me how to bake, and I would buy cookbooks and follow the recipes.”

          She and Karlie chatted about cooking, Karlie’s light green eyes lighting up as she learned more about the singer. She asked if Taylor could teach her how to cook sometime. The singer agreed, and for a short time, Karlie is actually happy about something…

          Taylor secretly watches as Karlie happily ate her pancakes. The singer was proud to see that Karlie ate most of them before finally putting her fork down. Karlie picked up the plates, cleaning them off before trying to put them in the dishwasher. A plate slipped through her hands and smash on the floor. The sound startled Karlie, who began panicking. She stepped forward, cutting her foot on one of the shards of glass. Rushing forward, Taylor pulled the now crying Karlie away from the mess and blood.

          She led her to the nearest bathroom, where she intended to look to see how bad the cut is. Karlie couldn’t stop the tears as she apologized over and over for breaking Taylor’s plate and making a mess. The singer tried to comfort her, letting her know that she had to see how deep the cut was. Karlie swallowed her sorrow and nodded sitting on the toilet as Taylor instructed her.

          Taylor got onto her knees, lifting Karlie’s foot to examine the cut. Luckily, it was not deep, and would easily be covered with a band-aid. Taylor opened the cabinet collecting some Hydrogen Peroxide, cotton balls, and bandages. Pouring some of the Peroxide onto a cotton ball, as she cleaned up the blood. She covered it with a big band-aid, telling Karlie “look at that, everything is all right.” Karlie wouldn’t meet her eyes, returning to the girl Taylor had met in the hospital.

          Karlie had buried her face in her knees, hiding from Taylor as she began to cry again. She felt her anxiety in the pit of her stomach start to spread across the rest of her body. Taylor realized (not for the first time) that Karlie needed to talk to someone professional. She took Karlie’s hands and squeezed them, asking if Taylor could step out to make a call. Karlie gulped a few deep breaths before nodding her head.

                                                     ~*~*~

          Taylor made a few calls, finally getting Dr. Robertson (a renowned therapist) on the phone. She told her all about Karlie’s story, emphasizing that the victim needed to talk to someone _right away_. It was still early in the day, and she was hoping that the therapist would be able to come out to talk to Karlie. The dr said that she would move around some other appointments so that she could. Taylor thanked her as they set up a time.

          A fragile Karlie will not let Taylor out of her sight as the singer slid back into the bathroom on her bottom. Taylor told her about Dr. Robertson, the therapist that would be stopping by to talk to Karlie. The houseguest looked relieved, and she even agreed to take and shower if the door could be open a crack with the singer sitting on the other side. Every few minutes Karlie would call out for Taylor, and the singer would pop her head in to say “here”.

          The shower took about 40 minutes, but Taylor was extremely patient with the delicate Karlie. She had quickly become the singer’s world. When Karlie stepped out of the shower, she dried herself off and dressed in the outfit Taylor had provided for her. She opened the door as she ran a brush through her wet hair. Karlie gave a soft unsure smile as she walked out.

          “Hey.” She greeted quietly.

          “Hi!” Taylor smiled, asking how she was doing.

          “A little better.” Karlie admitted, “I am looking forward to talking to Dr. Robertson.”

          The singer nodded glad as well. The twosome switched positions, and Taylor got into the shower. She would call out to Karlie, giving the guest a momentary relief. Finally, both were dressed and ready for the doctor’s visit. Taylor led Karlie to the living room where the meeting will be held.

          “Will you stay with me?” Karlie asked with her big beautiful eyes.

          Taylor only managed a nod. They decided that they would sit together on the sofa while Doctor Robertson would sit in the chair adjoining them. Karlie got comfortable as Taylor looked out for the therapist. After a few moments, there was a soft knock at the front door. Dr. Robertson was finally here…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!  
> ~Sin


End file.
